


The Moon, The Hearth, The Sea; The child within

by Big_Chungus_Kid21



Series: FANFICS OF PJO BY ME [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Chungus_Kid21/pseuds/Big_Chungus_Kid21
Summary: Perseus Achilles Searon, is the child of the above gods.Son of Artemis, Vesta and Poseidon.
Series: FANFICS OF PJO BY ME [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918852
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The forbidden child

**Author's Note:**

> POWERS:  
> FROM POSEIDON: MIST TRAVEL, ALL OF PERSEUS JACKSON'S POWERS, SWORDPLAY  
> FROM HADES: SHADOW TRAVEL, SHADOW CONTROL DEAD CONTROL, RICHES CONTROL  
> FROM VESTA: FLAME TRAVEL, FIRE CONTROL ABILITY TO SUMMON HOME-COOKED MEALS  
> FROM ARTEMIS: ENHANCED ABILITIES UNDER THE MOON, ARCHERY

There was a goddess. One of the eldest. Modest, caring. But an eternal maiden. Looking at her siblings, raise their children, she came up with a wish. And Chaos came. 

"Hestia. For your wish to be granted, it requires 2 female goddesses and 1 male goddess. Unfortunately, he can only be a demigod at most. Summon who else you want to be directly connected to your child."

Hestia, chose Artemis, another maiden, for hope of raising one of the few 'respectable' males, and she agreed. For the father, she chose Poseidon, mainly due to looks.

"Now all three of you, I need a sample of your godly blood." The three gods handed over a little of blood.

Chaos tossed them into the Hearth, and started chanting in the tongue of Chaos.

Moments later, a baby boy was thrusted out of the Hearth. "I will name you Perseus Achilles, with a surname combined from our three domains." 

" Last but not least, a blessing from a sibling."

Hades was summoned and gave his blessing, also named him his champion.

The boy snuggled in Hestia began to glow, and take on a form. His eyes of seagreen colour, silver surrounding his pupils and a warm orange glow on the border. His hair, black, with many auburn streaks and orange tipped, was windswept. Aphrodite would coo like crazy. Thats how handsome he is.

Unbeknownest to 4 gods present, including Hestia herself, Hestia was in Roman form during the whole process. 

"Hestia, one more thing. He must go to both camps. Because you're in your Roman form." With that, Chaos flashed out.

The boy is Perseus Achilles Searon, Son of Vesta, Artemis and Poseidon, Champion of Hades.

Timeskip.....

Zoe Nightshade was getting nervous when Lady Artemis didn't show up at the camp. She normally showed uo early, disgusted by those pigs of gods.

When a silver glow lighted the woods, she was relieved. But when Artemis came, she was in the form of her motherly figure, and in her arms was a bundle, a BOY.

She was about to ask why there was a boy in her arms, when Artemis put her fingers to her lips in a shush gesture. She went and put the baby boy in her tent, then went out.

"My lady, why is there a boy in this camp?" Zoe emphasised the word boy, spitting it out as if it were some kind of disease.

"That will be your new brother, he will stay here with his mother."

It dawned on Zoe. That boy was Artemis's son.

"My lady, did yo break your oath? For who?"

"Zoe, I didn't. Earlier today Vesta summoned me, Poseidon and Chaos, and we created a boy child. Yes, he is Roman as well."

Zoe was stumped. Maybe even more.

"Tomorrow, I will introduce your brother. He will be very powerful."

And Zoe Nightshade got her first look at the boy she would spend seven years with.


	2. Camp Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter on Percy going to Camp Jupiter and his first war game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

To say Percy was powerful was an understatement. He was the son of 3 olympian gods, the champion of a fourth! The Hunters were like obsessed big sisters. They loved their little brother, desperate to make him the only decent male on earth.

Everyday, he trained, with the sword and bow. Those were his best weapons. He was an excellent swordsman at the age of 5, a master of the bow at the age of 3. Nothing was wrong with his stance, his agility. His power? Not so strong. But every time he got real angry, flames would burst out of him, so he had to control that. Shadow travel and mist travel and flame travel were easy enough, but food summoning? Forget it. The one time he summoned a sweet, it tasted like dung.

Raising the dead? Needs a lot of practise. Maybe Uncle Hades will train him more.

Water control came as easy as flame control. And today? He was going to discover something during his meditation class with his mother Vesta.

"Close your eyes, my son. Focus. It will help during your training."

Percy closed his eyes. He focussed, concentrated. He felt a tug in his stomach and opened his eyes. His jaw dropped. 

He was levitating.

"You see, you did it! Using the water vapour in the air, you managed to lift yourself up! Good work. Next class."

It was water control. His father Poseidon, taught him. 

"Now Percy, lift a ball of water." Percy lifted one up lazily.

"Now try to freeze it." Percy tried and tried and tried. What did his mother say? Focus. Concentrate. He did it with all hi strength. And to his amazement, it worked. The ball of water froze, and was under his control. He controlled ice. 

"Well done. After dinner, come back here, its time you learnt how to raise a hurricane."

Dinner was finished quickly, Percy could not wait for Hurricane-raising class.

He arrived at the beach, where his father was waiting.

"Percy, to raise a Hurricane is very easy, actually. You just need to visulise a Hurricane. Try now."

Percy gave his father a once-over, and proceeded to visulise a hurricane, which formed.

"Good! Well done! Your training years are over. It is time. I will discuss with your mothers, but now go to sleep."

Percy went back to sleep, thinking about what his father said. The next day, he met with his parents.

"Percy. You are seven years old already. As a son of both Greek and Roman gods, you will be attending the demigod camps meant to train you. Now, you will join the Roman camp as they accept young children below the age of 12. Every summer, you will leave the camp. For the first five summers, you will spend time with your mom (Artemis). For the next few summers you will atend the Greek camp, where your mother (Hestia (in Greek form)) will tend to the hearth. Any questions?" Percy shook his head. "Good. I will escort you to Camp Jupiter, and give them your schedules. Lets go."

Percy turned his bow into the bracelet, his sword into the pen, said his goodbyes to his tearful sisters and grabbed Poseidon's hand.

"Ready?" Asked Poseidon. "Always, Percy replied with a smile." And they flashed out.

A duo, a man that smelt of the sea and a extremely handsome boy, with sea-green, silver and orange eyes and black, auburn and orange hair, approached the caldecott tunnel.

The guards didn't know what to expect. That's when they realised, that man was a god, and not any god, the god of the sea, Neptune.

"Lord Neptune," One of them said. "What bring you to our humble camp?"

To which Neptune replied," You will see. Go to the camp and announce my prescence."

The guards looked curiously at the young boy, but left as instructed.

A few miuntes after they had announced Lord Neptune's prescence, the god flashed in, with the seven year old boy with him.

"Romans, this is my son, Percy Searon. I have a request for him, to be a full member of the Legion. He also must leave every summer, my insistence." Neptune turned to his son. " I will use the mist to bend your tattoo so that it only shows Neptune on it, as Vesta and Artemis are maiden goddesses. Goodbye, my son. And good luck." With that, Neptune flashed back to Atlantis.

The Praetors, Johnston McRuld and Charlie Johnson shouted," Ave, Percy Searon, Son of Neptune. Senātus Populusque Rōmānus!"

Percy winced as a tattoo was burned into his skin. It was very clear, 4 distinct images, Pluto's symbol, A trident, a hearth and a bow. Symbols for his 3 parents and Hades.

"Now, which cohort will accept the new recruit? No letters, but will anyone stand for him?

"I will!" Shouted Gwen from the 5th cohort. People grumbled. Gwen only got her first strip few months ago. 

The centurions sighed . Another oddball for the fifth. They pounded their shields. 

"Good. Percy, you have been accepted into the Fifth. Now, Dinner, then we play the war games!" Shouted Johnson. Everyone cheered. "The First Cohort and Second Cohort are defending, while the Third, Fourth and Fifth cohort are attacking. Ave Romae!" After repeating the cheer, everyone went to eat.

As Percy approached the field of mars, he contemplated how he would break past the defenses. He came up with an idea. He would mist travel onto the walls, then mist travel to the gates of the place where the standards were kept (centurion quaters.), Then mist travel to the gates, then mist travel out of the gates. Easy peasy. 

He waited with the boy called Jason Grace, who apparently was the Son of Jupiter, which was why the campers all treated him with respect. When the centurions Dougal and Riddle came back, they were grim. 

"They're throwing us at the walls to soften the defences." Everybody groaned. Jason said,"It's always like that, probie. Don't worry."

But Percy wasn't worrying. He loved how they were underestimated, they would not expect that attack from a child like him.

"Start the games!" Yelled Johnson, who watched ontop of a giant eagle with McRuld.

The Fifth marched towards the fortress which the first and second cohorts had built. Percy did a quick scan of the fortress. He had seen the walls, which would allow him to teleport there. Then he caught sight of the unguarded place of the walls, and where the guards were all crowded around the water cannon. 

Perfect, he thought, I will use that to regain my strength and then mist travel out!

When they reached sight of the first cohort, whom were manning the cannon, they yelled,"Victim time!" Percy smiled, perfect distraction for him. He mist travelled to the empty section of the walls. Percy looked around and spotted where the centurions and the standards were located. He focused and mist travelled there. He began to feel dizzy, but was surprised when he began to gain strength. He looked up, only to see himself being bathed in moonlight. He smiled, being mom's so helped a lot. He peeked into the room, saw the standards and shadow travelled behind the standards, and then grabbed the standards. He smiled, the centurions were too busy playing their game of mythomagic to realise that their standards were gone. Percy shadow travelled to the gates, in which he mist travelled out of the gates. The game was won.

The Third cohort centurion was shocked when he saw a boy on the wall. He blinked and the boy disappeared, maybe he was hallucinating. Jason Grace looked at the gates, where he saw a boy outside the window of the quaters. His auburn streaks seemed to shine under the moonlight. He blinked, and the boy disappeared. He must be halluncinating. 

Everyone, attackers and defenders alike were laughing at the fifth cohort struggling to defend against the water cannon. But not the praetors. They were watching Percy Searon teleport through to the quaters. To say they were shocked were an understatement. They watched as he came out with the standards, and when he teleported out of the gates, they quickly flew down and shouted,"The game is won, assemble for honors! Everyone blinked. "What do you mean, game is won?" asked Octavian, legacy of Apollo, who had come out of the centurions quaters. Just then, someone spoke up, not in the large crowd, "If you guys weren't so full of yourselves, and actually decided to play serious and not humilate the fifth, you would actually see that I had got the standards."

Everyone turned their heads to Percy, who was holding the standards on the first cohort and second cohort. "Well, this was sure an eventful night. Lets gather for awards, shall we?" Said McRuld, just to break the tension.

The humiliation if the first ad second cohort on the first day on the newbie Searon was a day no one could ever forget.


	3. Quest Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The master bolt has been stolen. And even worse, Percy has a brother, Fabian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took some time.

Five years past quickly. His sisters increased by number day by day. His elemental control skill increased quickly, as did his swordplay and archery.

Camp Jupiter was still the same. What they didn't know, was that the masterbolt of Zeus, was stolen. Percy, however, knew. It was almost time to go to the Greek camp. The last day of Camp Jupiter, he bade a farewell, but unlike the first 5 years, he would be going with Poseidon to Camp Half-Blood, and not with his sisters in the Hunt.

Percy quickly ran pass the River Tiber and found his Father waiting outside the caldecott tunnel. "Are you ready, my boy?" Asked Poseidon.

"Yes Father, I'm ready."

"One more thing. The campers are going to play Capture-The-Flag while you arrive. I am going to claim my other son at the creek. Once Chiron see's you and introduces you to the whole camp, I will claim you. Zeus will accuse your brother of theft of the bolt, so you, your brother and the Athenian girl will go on a Quest. Okay?"

"Yes Father." 

Poseidon flashed them to the base of Half-Blood hill. "My son, it is okay to tell Chiron of you being to the other camp before. Don't worry. And remember, the sea is with you. Always." With that Poseidon flashed out.

Percy stumbled up to the top of Half-Blood hill. Thats when he saw a green glow illuminate the woods. That was his brother being claimed. His cue. He stumbled into Camp. He was hearing sounds of the Campers going towards the Cabins. That's when Chiron came trotting over. 

"Hello, my boy, are you new here?"

"Yes sir. My mother told me to come here. You see, earlier a bat lady attacked us, my mom pulled out this pen." He pulled riptide out."Uncapped it, became a bronze sword and swung it through the lady, but she died. She told me to come here, and that if I saw a horseman, his name was Chiron. Are you Chiron?" Percy asked, faking it. 

"Yes I am. Now, my dear boy, lets get you introduced, shall we?"

Chiron brought him to where the campers were. "Campers! This is a new kid, what's your name?"

"Percy, Percy Searon."

"Now, he will stay in the Hermes Cabin as an underterm-" Chiron was cut off when he looked at my head. The campers all stared. "Hail, Percy Searon, Son of Poseidon, King of the Seas, Earthshaker, Stormbringer." I was claimed. "Today has certaintly been a day. Let's have some rest, shall we?"

That was certaintly an understatment. 2 children of Poseidon in a day? 

"Chiron, we need to talk." Percy said.

"It can wait, dear child."

"Now, quickly, lets go to the Big House." The two of them walked up to the Big House, which was painted blue in colour. Once they were in a secure location, he removed the mist from the skin that covered up his tattoo, but kept the mist obscuring the Pluto, Vesta and Diana symbols. Chiron's eyes widened. "My boy, where did you get that?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"I know your not stupid, Chiron." Chiron sighed. "Okay, my boy, I swear on the River Styx to keep your secret." Thunder boomed.

Time Skip.....

Percy, Fabian and Annabeth rested in the woods. Medusa was a challenge. They chopped of her head, but now they were stuck in the middle of nowhere, that's when he saw a dog, which looked identical to that of the poster. 

Percy quickly grabbed the dog, then woke up Fabian and Annabeth. "This is our ticket west." 

A few hours later, they were in Denver. They trudged up to a diner, where they sat down.

"Cheeseburger and fries, please." Fabian told the waitress. Shereplied with a," You kids got money to pay for that?"

Thats when a biker slid into their booth, and said,"It's on me." Percy looked up, saw the biker, and realised it was Ares. A sudden thought struck him. The god who has turned. Eberyone thought that was Hades. But he knew better. Since Ares was the first god that has approached them, would it be possible that ARes was the turned god?

"Ares. What do you want?" Percy growled. Ares raised an eyebrow. "To help you of course. I'll give you a ride west, plus this cool backpack with some supplies." Percy surpressed a laugh."Whats the catch?" "Get to waterland and bring me my shield and the scarf. The tinkerer's tricks obviously." 

\--5 hours and 30 curses later--

Percy was bored. He waited for a surprisingly long time. That's when someone stumbled out of the park. Fabian， followed by Annabeth. Ares Flashed in.

"Finally! Took you both forever. Now, take this bag, and go to that van for your transport." Ares smiled, but in an evil way. And that' how the three of us ended up in a animal transport van.


End file.
